Lonely Lullaby
by LauraHilary
Summary: O/S inspired by the song Lonely Lullaby by Owl City. Bella and Edward were once young lovers, but parted because of a misunderstanding. When Bella hears Edward's song, will she find him and fix things? Rated M for a small lemon.


**A/N: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Lonely Lullaby" by Owl City. It is written as if Edward wrote it for Bella. I do not own the lyrics or the Twilight characters…I just enjoy combining both for a sweet storyline. I recommend looking up the song and having a listen before reading. Another song that I listened to while writing this was "Remember" by Dommin. This is unbeta'd and I will own up to any mistakes. I'm not a genius, just someone that enjoys writing. I hope that you enjoy this little one-shot. **

**Bella**

"See you tomorrow, Alice!" Bella said as she left her best friend's little antique store. She loved going in once or twice a week to search for small treasures that would bring out the charm in her Victorian style home. She and Alice had always had a "thing" for remnants of the past, and so it was no surprise when her friend had decided to open the store.

Currently, Bella had her own accounting firm, and Alice was of course a client. Bella loved her job but felt like it was lacking something. Admittedly it wasn't her passion in life, but it paid the bills. She'd always found that passion in writing, but that was too risky. If she had chosen to write for a living, she may very well be living off ramen and stale bread.

Many of her teachers in high school had encouraged her to major in journalism, but that style of writing wasn't her thing.

Bella got into her small silver car and began to drive towards home. It was a beautiful autumn evening so she cracked the windows and turned on the radio.

"_And up next we've got a new hit song by Edward Cullen. I'll tell you what, this guy's album has been consistently number one for the past three weeks. Your commercial free hour starts now." _The radio DJ announced.

Bella cranked up the volume. "Edward?" She breathed. The name was so familiar, something she'd spoken so many times in her youth. Could it be the same Edward Cullen that she'd gone to school with? The one she'd dated? The one she'd loved…the one she'd lost?

The song began to play and Bella gasped. It was him. It had to be, she'd recognize his velvety smooth voice anywhere. How had she missed the fact that he was now a famous musician? Granted she'd never usually listened to the radio or bought music. Her social life was pretty dry as well seeing as her business was booming.

Did Alice know? She had never mentioned that Bella's ex-boyfriend was now famous and successful.

Bella pushed all of that out of her mind for the moment. The song that was playing had a haunting melody, and she found herself getting lost in the lyrics.

_I sang my princess fast asleep, 'cause she was my dream come true, oh Bella Marie, believe me, I loved you. But now those lonely lullabies, just dampen my tired eyes, because I can't forget you. Because I can't forget you._

She gasped when she heard her first and middle name in the song. Her fingers cranked the volume louder.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in, when the nightmares take me. I will scream with the howling wind, 'cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream. And I'd rather dream. _

The melody changed into something lighter.

_Bella Marie, I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, remember me? I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, remember me? I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, remember me? I'll never forget you…._

The song ended and Bella realized that there were tears running down her face. Had Edward really written a song about her? And it was such a sad song. Their parting hadn't been on the best of terms. But what did the song mean?

Another tune began to play and Bella quickly flicked the radio off. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Edward and her past.

She'd been the one to break it off with him. Early on in their relationship she'd revealed her feelings for him, her deep love for him. He hadn't said it back but promised her that it wasn't because he didn't feel the same way. He'd said that he wanted to know for sure before he said such a powerful phrase.

At first Bella had felt hurt, but after sleeping on it she realized that it must have taken a lot of courage to say that to her. Edward could have just said it without meaning it, but instead he wanted to make sure. She accepted that and moved on. Their relationship was full of passion. Though they were only in high school, it seemed they had a strong and powerful union.

The months had passed by and graduation had come upon them. It began to worry Bella that Edward still hadn't confessed his love for her. She'd given him so much time and thought he should know by now what his feelings for her were. Her brain had begun to process the fact that maybe he just didn't feel the same way. Was it just a silly high school romance to him?

Bella was headed off to college and Edward was going to work on his music career. Was that it? She wondered if maybe he didn't want to be tied down with someone like her.

Edward had seemed shocked when she'd left him standing on the sandy beach at La Push. He'd barely spoken to her after she'd broken up with him. Bella's explanation was that he just didn't care enough to fight for her. It all made sense to her.

When Bella finally arrived home from Alice's shop, she pulled out her phone and texted Alice about Edward and the song.

While she waited for a response, she put a Smart Ones meal into the microwave. Her phone buzzed at the same time as the microwave beeped.

_I'm coming over right now.-Ali_

That was certainly interesting. Apparently it wasn't something that could be discussed over texting. Bella dug into her bland fettuccini meal as she played the song over again in her head. Fifteen minutes later she heard the front door open, and the _tap tap_ of Alice's high heeled boots on the hardwood floors.

Her best friend walked in and shrugged off her leather jacket.

"Now what the hell is this about Edward Cullen and a song?" She cut straight to the chase. It wasn't unlike her to do so. Bella explained to her about first hearing the DJ mention an Edward Cullen, and then the song lyrics contained the name Bella Marie.

Alice's eyes widened.

"That's crazy babe…like really crazy. I have to hear this song."

They set Bella's laptop on the countertop and went to YouTube and typed in Edward Cullen.

'Lonely Lullaby' was the first song listed. It looked to be a fan video from a concert. Alice clicked on it and the song began to play.

The video was of the large projection screen at the concert. Edward's face appeared and the girls both gasped and muttered "oh my god." Bella saw that he still had the messy disarray of copper colored hair. His features were familiar but even more defined than they had been. He looked like a man now; all of his boyishness was gone. An army of butterflies assaulted Bella's stomach as she watched.

His voice was rougher and rawer compared to the song she'd heard on the radio. It reminded her of the times that he would sing her songs in his bedroom, accompanied with his acoustic guitar, or at his home, the piano. In the video he sat at a large black piano that resembled the one he'd played on growing up.

She listened to the lyrics, glancing at Alice every time he would say Bella Marie. In turn Alice would look at her too. Towards the end of the song, Bella could see that there were tears gliding down Edward's face. Her heart clenched. Why was he crying? Alice's hand clapped over her mouth as she too watched the man cry.

Once the video was over, neither of the girls said a word. Alice shut the laptop and pushed it away. They were both in shock.

"H-how did you not know about this Alice? I mean obviously I rarely listen to the radio or watch t.v. but…wow. I'm just surprised that we hadn't heard about this from anyone in Forks."

Alice shook her head. "I rarely talk to anyone there anymore. You know I've been more into indie music these days. Somehow we both missed this."

The two of them sat and drank coffee for a bit while discussing what the song meant.

"I mean, he could be talking about a different Bella Marie. It's a little conceited of me to think that he's talking about me." Bella offered.

"How many Bella Marie's do you know?" Alice replied.

"There's that. But what if it's just a song? Don't a lot of artists and writers use names of people that they've known at some point in their lives? I myself have written characters that have nothing to do with the people I've known, but I use their names." Bella said. Alice could see that her friend was going into denial.

"Or maybe the song really is about you Bella. Maybe you in fact inspired this song."

Bella shook her head. "Why? How could I have inspired him to write anything?"

Alice sighed. "You were an important relationship in his life at one point. Most people don't forget their first love. Many artists have been inspired by their first love."

"He never loved me Alice." Bella said bitterly.

"You never know until you ask. Why don't you?"

"And how would I go about that exactly? It's not like his number is listed in the phonebook."

"No, but you could go to a concert. If you had a backstage pass you'd get to talk to him."

Bella's mouth opened and closed several times. She didn't think she had the courage to do what her friend had suggested.

"At least think about it." Alice said and then quietly left Bella to think.

Three days had passed since Bella had heard the song that sent her into a tizzy. She'd looked up more songs and videos containing Edward, and was blown away by it all. He'd really made it, and he was really good. Bella was happy for his success. She'd also come to terms with the fact that she'd never really fallen out of love with Edward. Over the past six years she'd thought of him often and randomly. Sometimes she'd allow herself to miss him, but that was very rare. It was usually saved for when she'd had too much wine with dinner.

Her dating life had been pretty nonexistent. It seemed that she always compared everyone to her first love. It angered her that she couldn't stop listing _his_ qualities as what she wanted in a mate.

After thinking on it, she realized that hearing the song had been a blessing. It was what she needed to really move on. Perhaps she had meant something to Edward, but that was in the past and it was time to let go. Bella decided that she would not seek him out like Alice had suggested.

She found herself listening to the radio more, almost hoping for the song to come on. It usually did after a bit. Occasionally she would begin to sing along, though slightly off key. Bella wondered if her moving on was being hindered by listening to his album obsessively, but his voice soothed and comforted her.

When she left work on Friday evening, she found an envelope underneath the windshield wipers on her car. Her name was scrawled on the front and that was it. She opened it up and pulled out a folded note. It read,

"My_ Bella, my best friend, _

_I know that you said that you wanted to move on from the whole Edward thing. Truthfully though, I think you need to talk to him. You're curious and I'm of course curious about the song. Coincidentally he has a small concert coming to the area tomorrow night. It's a smaller thing, so you'll be able to see him really well. There won't be crazy, screaming girls either. Look, this cost me a buttload and it's a good opportunity. If you don't go then I will. Inside the envelope you'll find a third row seat ticket, and a VIP pass for afterwards. You'll be able to talk to him then. Just do this Bella. I don't think you'll regret it. I just have a feeling. You know I love you and only want the best for you!_

_You can thank me later,_

_Alice."_

Bella wanted to be mad at Alice, but she couldn't be. She found herself getting excited to see him perform. That's why the next evening she found herself in a predicament of what to wear. She wished Alice could help her but she was out on a date with Mike, a soccer player.

Finally she decided on a pair of distressed blue jeans, and a scoop neck black shirt with three quarter length sleeves. She wore her hair natural and wavy, and her makeup was light.

Once she arrived at the Hard Rock Café her nerves became frayed. The crowd was definitely smaller and more subdued than the usual concerts she had been to. The seats all surrounded a small stage that held a piano and a guitar. It was an intimate setup unlike the ones that she'd watched him do on YouTube. She just knew that this was more of Edward's thing. He always enjoyed being acoustic.

She looked at her phone and saw that the show was supposed to start at any moment. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the small stage. Bella felt her breathing become ragged as Edward Cullen himself took the stage.

He was beautiful to her. His features were sharp and chiseled and she remembered how she used to run her tongue over his jawline. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and the room suddenly became very warm.

Edward cleared his throat and leaned forward into the microphone above the piano.

"Good evening everyone." He said. The crowd cheered and whistled for a few moments, but quickly died down.

"I love this. I started out playing for crowds this size. Well, actually a little smaller. My friends in high school were…they were the best. I don't think I'd be here today if it weren't for them. They gave me the courage to continue. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the show tonight."

Edward used the guitar for the first four songs that he played. They were all so beautiful and Bella found herself hanging on every word that he sang.

Finally he set the guitar to the side and moved to the piano. His fingers ghosted over the keys and he began to play an all too familiar melody.

"This one here, I believe you all know this one. It's...this song is precious to me."

Bella felt her heartbeat speed up. There was a lump in her throat as he sang. The memories were assaulting her and soon enough she was crying.

_I sang my princess fast asleep, 'cause she was my dream come true, oh Bella Marie, believe me, I loved you. But now those lonely lullabies, just dampen my tired eyes, because I can't forget you. Because I can't forget you._

She felt a pull coming from the stage. It took all of her strength not to get up and walk to the front.

_Bella Marie, I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, remember me? I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, remember me? I'll never forget you. Bella Marie, remember me? I'll never forget you…._

"Oh Edward…" She whispered. The girl sitting next to her turned and glared at her like she was crazy. She realized that she probably did look like a lunatic, a fangirl.

He played the remaining notes and then whispered something that sounded like, "I miss you…"

The concert continued and Bella found herself lost in thought. What would she say to him once he's in front of her? Would he remember her face? What if the song wasn't really about her? She wanted nothing more than to run out of the building and never look back.

It would be easy to do but she knew that she would regret it. He was standing less than twenty feet away from her and she had a chance to talk to him.

When the concert was over, the VIP's were led to another room where Edward would do a meet and greet. Bella felt her palms begin to sweat and her stomach was aching. As a nervous habit she would check the time on her phone several times a minute. She wondered if she looked like some sort of cracked out fool.

Fifteen minutes passed and Edward finally entered the room with a professional looking woman. She held a clipboard and a cell phone in her hand and was talking to him very quickly. He nodded but seemed to be scanning the room while she talked. His eyes landed on Bella but kept moving. They widened and moved back to her, staring unbelievably.

Bella felt as if her throat were closing up. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think while he stared at her like that. Finally he tore his eyes away and listened to the woman beside him.

They moved around the room to each fan, taking pictures and signing autographs. It seemed that he was avoiding her, refusing to look her way at all. She began to wonder if the whole thing was a terrible idea. Did he hate her?

The room began to clear as people left when their meet and greet was done. There was one more person before Bella. The girl took a picture with Edward and had him sign her shirt.

Edward looked over at Bella and slowly began to walk over. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours. A throat clearing snapped them out of the spell that they'd been under.

"Okay young lady, would you like a picture or an autograph, or both?" The professional woman asked.

Edward looked over at her and shook his head. "Debra, I've got this. I know her." He said the last part while staring at Bella.

"Alright, I'll be over there by the drinks. Let me know if you need me." She said and walked away.

Edward nodded and then looked back at Bella whose cheeks were tinted a rosy pink.

"I'm…surprised to see you." He said in almost a whisper. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." His hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"I know…I just…" Bella trailed off awkwardly. She had no idea where to start. "I um…I heard the song on the radio recently…"

Edward's tongue swiped over his lips and he seemed to be looking everywhere but at Bella.

"I'm happy for you Edward. You're doing what you love and you're successful. When I heard about you the other day I…I was just happy for you." Bella nodded.

His eyes finally locked with hers and Bella hated how much she'd missed those green eyes.

"It's good to see you Bella." He said and Bella nodded in agreement. "I'm uh…I'm sorry about the song."

"No I'm flattered Edward…really. I really enjoyed the show. I've missed you." She was shocked that she'd actually admitted that to him. "Can I give you a hug?" It slipped out of her mouth and she bit her lip feeling embarrassed.

"Sure, you don't have to ask me Bella." He grinned.

"I didn't know if I'd get tackled by a security guard or whatever." Bella smiled shyly.

"I wouldn't let them do that." Edward said still smiling.

They found themselves staring at each other while moving towards each other. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's middle while he wrapped his around her neck.

She melted into him it seemed. He smelled so good and she could hear his heart racing. Bella missed the feeling of his arms around her. It seemed they parted too quickly. At least for her it was too quickly.

Across the room, the woman named Debra called for Edward and he looked over at her.

"Are you ready to go? The car is waiting."

Edward turned back to Bella with an expression that resembled longing. "Just a sec." He answered.

"Do you uh… have any plans tonight?"

Bella's lips parted and she shook her head. "No…this was it for me tonight."

He awkwardly nodded. "Would you want to grab a drink with me? We could catch up."

"Sure, I'd love to Edward." Bella's heart was soaring at just the thought of spending time with him.

Minutes later Bella found herself in a limo with Edward, on the way to an upscale bar. Inside, they each had a beer and chatted on a superficial level. There were a lot of people around and Bella could tell that it made Edward nervous.

They chatted about their families and Bella talked about Alice and her antique store. Edward told her that he had a friend, another musician that he'd like to introduce her to. Apparently this guy Jasper was an up and coming artist that was similar to Edward's style of music.

As time passed it seemed that the bar grew louder and louder. At one point they had to begin screaming to hear one another. Edward leaned into Bella and put his mouth to her ear.

"Do you wanna get out of here? It's way too hard to talk here." His breath tickled Bella's ear and she shivered.

"S-sure." She said to him.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her from the table towards the exit. His hand felt warm in hers and she liked the way it felt. There was also a familiar feeling of electricity that seemed to tingle every time his thumb brushed her palm.

They reached the limo and the driver held the door open while they crawled in.

"Where to?" Edward asked Bella.

She bit her lip while she thought about it.

"We could go to my house…I mean if you're comfortable with that."

"Sounds good." Edward smiled and then had Bella write down the address for the driver. "What about your car? Do you need to go get it?" He asked.

"It's okay for tonight. I'll have Alice come pick me up to get it in the morning."

They arrived at Bella's home a short drive later, and the two nervously exited the limo. Bella couldn't believe that Edward was really at her house. She'd never expected that to happen.

"This is a really nice house Bella. It's very…you." Edward complimented.

"Thanks, I really love it." She replied with a smile. "Would you like some wine or maybe coffee?"

He decided on coffee and he sat down onto the couch while Bella went into the kitchen to fix it. She leaned against the countertop as the coffee brewed. What would they talk about now? The conversation would undoubtedly move to a more personal territory now. For some reason it scared Bella.

Once the coffee was finished she poured it into two cups, set them on a tray, and carried them into the living room. Edward was leaned over with his elbows on his knees, and his hands were folded. He looked up as she entered the room, and a smile formed onto his lips.

The butterflies were back in Bella's stomach at the sight of his smile. She'd forgotten just how much he affected her.

"Smells good." Edward said, motioning to the tray.

They sipped on their coffee quietly for a while; the awkwardness had seemingly taken over.

"Um…" Bella began. She wanted to ask him about the song. "The song…"

"Yeah?"

"Why me? I mean, why did you use my name?" Bella hoped that she hadn't come across rudely. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

Edward sat his coffee cup down and folded his hands again.

"I didn't just use your name Bella. The song…" He stopped and looked into Bella's eyes. "The song is _about_ you."

"Oh." She whispered. "I didn't want to just assume…"

The corner of his mouth turned up. "I've always felt inspired by our past Bella. It was just so…much. I worked on that song for years. At first it was just inside of my head, but then when I would sit down at the piano it came out. The lyrics eventually came together and yeah."

"It's a sad song." She said as she pulled her gaze from his.

Edward didn't say anything for a few moments and Bella wondered what he was thinking about.

"Well, I was sad when I wrote it." He finally replied.

"But you said that you worked on the song for years." She looked at him again and saw that his lips were parted. His cheeks were even flushed a bit.

"I was sad for a long time, Bella."

The weight of his words shocked her. She hadn't expected that.

"What?" It was all that she could muster.

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable Bella. I wanted to say so many things to you for so long. I finally have the chance and I think I'm doing this all wrong." He scratched the side of his head and tore his gaze away.

"I don't understand though. I didn't think that you…I broke up with you because I thought…" Bella couldn't finish her sentences. Her mind was on overload.

"Because you thought I didn't love you, right?" Edward sighed and shook his head. "Bella I was an idiot back then. When you told me how you felt, I was glad to hear it, but it scared me too. You were amazing and gave me time and after a while I realized just how much I cared for you. We shared a passion that was so strong. I was going to tell you soon, I swear to God that I was."

Bella's heart clenched. She'd broken up with him because she'd been impatient and immature. If only she had waited, things might have turned out differently.

"I hurt you. All of these years I thought that you had hurt me, that you didn't ever love me. I ruined everything." She held back a sob. Her chest was throbbing painfully.

"Don't blame yourself Bella, please." He pleaded.

"But I do Edward. I miss you, and it's my own fault. I missed out on a chance with you because I was selfish and immature." The tears were now slowly making their way down her face.

Edward scooted closer and put his arm around her.

"Hey hey hey. Don't cry." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. Bella pulled back and looked at him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and then back to her searching eyes.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" He asked.

"Please." She whispered. His face descended upon hers, his lips brushing hers lightly.

She leaned closer and planted a kiss onto his lips. It went from light pecks, to hard kisses, to open-mouthed kisses. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Bella moaned at the feel. It was like coming home, or sitting in your favorite chair. It was familiar and comfortable but passionate at the same time.

Edward's hands were soon in Bella's hair and they found themselves tipping back onto the couch. Things began to move even further when his hand made its way down her body, feeling each and every dip and curve.

Bella pulled back and looked at Edward. "Bedroom?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered and then he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Down the hall to the left." Bella directed him. He took them into the room and carefully laid her down onto the bed.

Edward was once again on top of Bella, kissing her and caressing her gently. She pulled away and began pulling off her shirt and then her jeans. As she lay there in her underwear, Edward stared into her face as if he had something to say.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"You're beautiful Bella, that hasn't changed either." He cleared his throat and grabbed her hand. "I just want to tell you something. You need to know before we…" He trailed off.

Bella's stomach clenched at his words.

"Bella I…I loved you so much back then. The thing is…I never stopped loving you." Edward said.

She gasped. It was almost hard for her to believe. "You love me?"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Emmett and Rose told me for so long that I was an idiot. They said that I was hanging onto a memory and that it wasn't healthy, that there was no way I could love you after so many years had passed by. I realize that you've grown up and changed Bella, but tonight I know that you're still _you._ You're still the girl that I fell in love with back then."

Bella could only open and close her mouth. She knew that she probably looked silly, like a fish or something.

"You don't have to say it back. It's been a really long time Bella. I can't expect you to return those feelings right now." He said in an understanding tone.

Moments later Bella launched herself at Edward, kissing him even harder than before. His moan urged her on and his shirt and jeans were removed quickly thereafter. It was hard for Bella to refrain from licking her lips. Edward had always looked good, but he was all grown up now and he had filled out in all of the right places. She quickly removed her bra causing Edward to gasp.

"Beautiful." He whispered before gently cupping her with each hand. His fingers then found her panties and they too were removed.

His body found its place on top of hers and between her legs. Bella felt him, ready and waiting for her at her entrance. Before they went any farther she had to tell him.

"Edward?" He looked down at her with darkened eyes. His mouth found its way to her breasts, kissing and sucking each one tenderly.

"Oh…" Bella moaned. She was getting distracted. "Edward." She said firmly. He stopped what he was doing and focused on her eyes. "Yes love?"

It wasn't easy, admitting that you were in love with someone, and had pathetically for six years even in their absence. It was scary as hell for her. But it was one risk in her life that she was willing to take.

"Edward, I never stopped loving you either. I tried to ignore it, but I never stopped."

"You love me?" He answered, mimicking her earlier question.

She nodded and grinned. His mouth found hers again and it was then that he slipped himself inside of her. Bella threw her head back in response to the feeling. There was pleasure, pain, and a sense of relief. As he moved within her, a sort of healing took place between the two.

That missing piece had been returned into both of their hearts. Bella found herself crying at that thought.

"Bella Marie, I love you." Edward whispered into her ear. It was her undoing and she cried out in pleasure. It sparked Edward's undoing as well, and as he spilled himself into her she whispered that she loved him as well.

The next morning they found themselves wrapped up in one another. They talked about what had changed, what hadn't, things they had both discovered in life. There were memories of the past shared, laughing and joking.

Bella couldn't remember a time over the past six years that she had been that happy. There had been good times, but something was always missing…Edward.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend again?" Bella asked playfully. He grinned and shook his head.

"I think that you're much more than just a girlfriend, Bella." Edward kissed her head softly.

Bella felt so incredibly happy that it felt as if her chest would burst. There were things to talk about, things to mend, but they were together and that was all that mattered.

The end.

A/N: **So how was it? Hit the review button and let me know. I always love to hear what you wonderful people think. **

**Fic Rec: Borderline by Twinerdforlife. It's a dark story but it's written beautifully. It's a wonderful story. Just check it out. You won't be sorry that you did. **


End file.
